


Kirby Poem Dump

by SimmeringSun



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff, Friendship, I'll try to make sure to put some that are not angsty though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: I make poems to fuel ideas for stories, and I have written a few stories for Kirby. Here's some poems based on Kirby stories I made or just plain old Kirby poems.





	1. Knight of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is what I based "Finally Free" and "Puppet" off of which means it's VERY OLD. Basically, it's about Galacta Knight wishing revenge on those he believes wronged him

I have been trapped for many years  
In a prison that was my own tomb  
And I have suffered thousands of years  
Couldn’t at least rot to certain doom  
So in regards to my vengeance  
It really shouldn’t be a surprise  
I may be a prisoner now  
But really I’m a bomb in disguise

So lock away your knight  
And protect your shooting star  
Put the shadows under curtains  
Because I promise I won’t be far  
My hate will consume  
And they all will wonder why  
The Knight of Destruction  
Yet again flies in their sky


	2. Knight of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the flip side, this one is what I based "Lay Out Your Options" on. It's about Mirror!World Galacta Knight and his dislike of revenge, even though Dark Meta Knight and some people in the past did some awful things to him.

Tales of wrongdoing reek in vengeance  
But for me it’s not the same  
I am a knight of peace  
And I will make it so anger does not remain

Even though a foe might strike  
Or I am locked away  
No tufts of feathers shall break my oath  
No utterance of revenge I shall say

Crush my wings and trap me  
In a crystal or a cave  
Either way my resolve will not break  
My promise I shall save

Beat me close to death  
Break my hope I could not conserve  
I will not ever wish you dead  
Even if it’s what you deserve


	3. Knight of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is about Mk and his backstory in the anime. I know I promised non-angsty stuff and it will come soon-

The road to me seems winding  
And the shadows that follow are too tall  
I was created to be a monster  
But the monster was the creator after all  
And if I put a mask on  
And brandish a new cape  
Will my past be forgiven  
Will I live to make a brighter day?

I was called upon an army  
That became my better home  
I allowed them to be close to me  
Even though I sensed a omen not yet shown  
And one by one they fell  
And droves and droves they died  
I looked up at the man that created me   
And swore I would avenge their pride


	4. Knight of No Qualms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is on Dmk and just some head canons I have on his and Nightmare's relationship in comparison to his counterpart's.

I was created to be a doting, loving son  
Full of pride, honor, and love  
But I am no doll to be put on a shelf  
So one night I flew to the sky above

This world is a cruel place  
And I found that I liked this world quite well  
So with a powerful sword and a dark cape  
I promised to make this world my hell  
No soul shall pass without notice  
No world shall not know my name  
I hold no qualms to my monstrous strikes  
Their weakness is only to blame

And so, this knight thinks he can steal me?  
He thinks he can take my name?  
I don’t care if this is behind a mirror  
We can’t be one and the same  
I strike him down with no pity  
I watch as he crumbles behind glass  
A Knight of Honor?; How pathetic!  
Myself I have surpassed


	5. Fountain of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST NON-ANGSTY ONE. Bam, I told you guys I coud do it. This one's pretty easy to understand.

Beautiful dreams that visit me nightly  
Come in close and wrap me up tightly  
Wash over me with whispers of fun  
Make it so the fears are on the run

I shall protect you with wand in hand  
As long as you protect all in dream land  
I’ll chase away bad guys who threaten your home  
As long as you pass by nightly and protect my own

Don’t skip the warrior who hates to sleep  
Make it so his so that his slumber is deep  
Don’t skip the king with doubts in his head  
Make it so that he’s happy on his comfy bed

Beautiful dreams that visit us nightly  
Come in close and wrap them up tightly  
Wash over them with whispers of love  
Make them sleep soundly until the sun is above


	6. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The egg wants to redeem himself...

No shred of respect should remain  
I have stripped it all away  
I told myself that I was not a monster  
But now I don’t know what to say  
I pulled them in with smiles and weakness  
And they in turn called me a friend  
But then I put that crown on my head  
And it all came to an end

I should have never come back  
I should have stayed away  
But that puffball that I mocked  
Came back even with no repay  
Just how can he still smile at me?  
How can he still offer me kindness?  
I only gave him obstacles  
And here he goes giving me goodness

I’ll make it up, I promise  
Forgiveness I shall earn  
Forget that dream of ultimate power  
This friendship is for what I yearn


	7. Unregretful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..and the grape does not.

I had him wrapped around my finger  
That pathetic little thing  
And he lead me to where I wanted  
Unknowing of the horror I would bring  
That look of betrayal  
Oh how rich it looked!  
I had gotten all the power that I longed for  
On this power I was hooked.

But that pathetic thing had other plans  
Even with power he took me down!  
I no longer looked like a king  
He made me look like a clown  
So my revenge I will one day bring  
And that pathetic smile I will wipe  
Look out for me, puffball  
Because more power I will swipe


	8. Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a great guy, that Galactic Nova

I grant all wishes spoken  
As long as they stand before me  
Wishes of freedom, wealth, and peace  
All with not one fee

I am the comet, the Shooting Star  
Speak to me your deepest desires  
And they won’t be far  
For I’ll be the supplier

I will grant all wishes spoken  
As long as you stand closely  
Wishes of entrapment, power, and violence  
No, it all doesn’t matter to me

I am the comet, the wish maker  
Speak to me any wish you want  
And I’ll do it without hesitation  
For only you will the consequences haunt


	9. Kirby of the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found this inmy docs

That child of the stars  
So caring, innocent, and free  
In the midst of those damning hardships  
Anger he fails to see

Cut up his world around him  
And he will glue it back with his best  
Try to take away his friends  
And he will beat you on his quest

He shines brightly with his meanings  
Even if he does not have much to say  
That vibrant “Kirby of the Stars”  
Will always live to see see another day


End file.
